


carnival date

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Dates, carnival dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: little scenarios of Connors first carnival date





	carnival date

-first off this boy would be so nervous omg

-like if he could sweat he would be right now

-he'll see in a romantic movie that they go to a carnival so his immediately like gotta do the romance

-long drive of him nervously bouncing his leg

-look he'll be scared of the Ferris wheel

-but he'll want to go on it cause ~romance~

-but as soon as this boy gets up in the sky hell grab your hand so goddamn tight

-and once it's over hell probs kiss the ground

-fairy floss

-you'll make him go on the roller coasters

-and he was not prepared

-save this soft android boy pls

-joining ion the random dances that happen

-fireworks

-where his first says I love you

-kiss kiss kiss


End file.
